


Говорят

by SABRIELE



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Слэш (яой), нецензурная лексика, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABRIELE/pseuds/SABRIELE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, потом будет только приятно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говорят

— А если я не хочу? — запальчиво произносит Тайга.  
— А что ты хочешь? — Аомине раздражённо садится в кровати. — Нам придётся переспать, рано или поздно.  
— А что, без секса я тебе не нужен? — Кагами пытается свернуть балаган.  
— В бабу решил сыграть? Так знай, латентный транс, что мне от тебя нужны лишь баскетбол, еда и секс. Раньше было общее дрочево, но пора выходить на новый уровень.  
— Всё сказал? — рыжий откидывает одеяло и уже собирается встать, но Дайки наваливается сверху, смотря прямо в глаза.  
— Да что ты, реально, как целка? Ты же хочешь не меньше! — смуглая ладонь несильно сжимает бугорок в паху. — Ладно я очкую, первый раз, но ты чё?  
— Я тоже первый раз, — Тайга стыдливо отводит глаза.  
— В смысле?  
— Да спиздел я тебе! Не был я ни с кем!  
— О как! — задумчиво тянет Аомине. — А почему сейчас сказал?  
— Не знаю, — Тайга щурится, едко усмехаясь, — думал, всё будет романтично, вечером, при свечах, а не твой хуец будет тереться об меня в порывах страсти в семь утра!

Кагами всегда, когда нервничал и закипал, много ругался. Эта привычка невероятно веселит Аомине.

— Ладно, проехали, — как-то легко согласился Дайки.

А вечером, перед тем, как опять уламывать Тайгу, припирает домой здоровенную свечу. Такой прожектор средневековья, мать его. Гордо зажигает и с чувством выполненного долга лезет к Тайге в трусы.  
И вроде всё хорошо, но Дайки чувствует, как напряжён Кагами. И это сейчас, когда они только целуются и трутся друг об друга членами. Аомине даже ещё ничего не предпринял, а Тайга уже готов оттолкнуть.

— Бля, так ничего не получится! — взрывается Аомине, разрывая поцелуй и нависая над рыжим. — Не хочешь? Не готов?! Так и говори, просто вздрочнём.  
— Я изначально не хотел и не был готов! — ответно вспыхивает Кагами.  
— Понятно. 

Дайки садится на пятки, растирая уставшие глаза, а затем молча слезает с кровати. О возбуждении уже не идёт никакой речи. Но уйти ему не дают цепкие и крепкие пальцы, схватившие за предплечье.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Ахомине! Не думай, что легко решиться на такое, когда ты мужик! — зло и отчаянно выплёвывает Тайга, заглядывая в синие глаза, а затем ложится на спину на кровать. — Как будто следующим шагом будут юбки и кружевное бельё!

— Я думал, что с этим мы уже решили.

И действительно, решили в том, что оба умели превосходно, — в игре на площадке. Пожалуй, ещё ни одна победа не давалась Аомине столь тяжело и не была столь желанна. А для Кагами не было ещё столь тяжелого и судьбоносного проигрыша. В одно очко.

«Ему пойдёт на пользу, — думал тогда Дайки, смотря на сведённые на переносице дурацкие брови, на поджатые, обычно бледные губы, на стиснутые челюсти. — Легче будет переживать последующие поражения».

Выражение лица такое же, как и на площадке. Но Тайга всегда умел удивлять Аомине. Карминовые глаза останавливают свой взгляд на губах Дайки, а затем широкая мозолистая ладонь протягивается к нему в приглашающем жесте.

— Раз свечку забыл в другой комнате, то хоть целуй меня, — усмехается Кагами, когда довольный Аомине устраивается между его бесстыдно разведённых ног и незамедлительно выполняет просьбу, набрасываясь на тонкие губы.

Вот он, его Кагами. Идущий до конца всегда, без страха и сомнения. Именно это, наверно, затянуло Аомине так глубоко. Именно это привлекло столь сильно, что сейчас он собирается разложить своего лучшего соперника. От предвкушения уже подрагивает член и ломит яйца, но Дайки держится.

Говорят, первый раз больно, если актив поторопится.

И Аомине не спешит, доводя организм Тайги ласками до блаженной неги, и аккуратно принимается поглаживать тёмно-розовую кожу входа.

— Не въехал! — ласки прекращаются. Парни смотрят друг на друга: синие глаза с непониманием и зарождающейся злобой, вишнёвые — с явным смущением.

Дайки размазывает по кончикам пальцев бесцветную вязкую смазку и старается теперь сдержаться, чтоб не придушить Кагами прямо здесь.

— Что за херня? Блять, на меня смотри! — Аомине жёстко хватает лицо Тайги одной рукой, поворачивая его к себе.  
— Я… Ну это… Сам пробовал…  
Дайки облегчённо усмехается. Приступ ревности мгновенно проходит, сменяясь какой-то неадекватной гордостью.  
— То есть, ты всё-таки готовился?  
— Сука, заткнись и займись делом!

Теперь уже Аомине выдавливает смазку на пальцы и, лаская языком головку члена Кагами, медленно вводит в него один палец. Судя по лицу Тайги, этому он не придал особого значения. Ну конечно, за те три месяца, что прошли с их первой совместной шалости, они оба научились неплохо так отсасывать. По крайней мере настолько неплохо, насколько нравилось им обоим. Естественно, каждодневная практика и всё такое.

Через минуту Дайки уже проталкивает два пальца. На этот раз рыжий явно недоволен дискомфортом, но опять же довольно быстро забывает об этом после того, как Дайки дует на влажную дорожку, оставленную его горячим языком на истекающем смазкой органе.

Аомине ждёт и лишь потом начинает разработку мышц, разводя пальцы «ножницами», сгибая их, пытаясь найти простату. Внутри Тайги даже немного хлюпает: смазки Дайки явно не жалеет.

Кагами лишь рвано и прерывисто дышит, когда в него вторгаются три пальца, но послушно терпит, закусив губу в ожидании того момента, когда же будет хорошо.

— Расслабься!

Тайга крепко жмурится, не собираясь смотреть, как Аомине раскатывает по своему стояку презерватив и как обильно его смазывает антисептической смазкой.

Весь процесс напоминает Кагами скорее подготовку к экзаменам, мучительно долгую и нудную, нежели настоящий, горячий секс. Нет, конечно, ни он, ни Дайки не были обделены вниманием девчонок, и Тайга даже раньше потерял невинность. Вот и сейчас теряет её раньше Аомине — прямо некая закономерность. 

— Ты только расслабься, я осторожно, — осипшим голосом говорит Дайки, приставляя возбуждённый орган к смазанному сфинктеру, плавно толкаясь и входя лишь немного.

Кагами явно не в восторге — красивое лицо кривится, но он даже не шипит от боли, а потому, выждав с полминуты, Аомине толкается глубже, крепко жмурясь от болезненной узости.

— Сука, Бакагами, не зажимайся!  
— Вытащи, — хрипит Тайга, кусая подушку.  
— Расслабься! Просто расслабься!  
— На хуй! Вытащи!  
— Эй!  
— Вытащи, это пиздец как больно!

Внутри Кагами сжимается ещё сильнее, и Дайки шипит от неприятной болезненной волны, прошедшей по телу, а затем выполняет просьбу.  
Аомине выходит из Тайги, добавляя смазки на член и выдавливая новую порцию вязкой субстанции на пальцы, вновь вводит их в Тайгу, ещё раз хорошо смазывая того внутри.

— Может, позу сменим?  
— Я больше не хочу, — глухо отзывается Кагами, пряча лицо за собственным предплечьем. И действительно, вялый член Тайги тому прямое доказательство.  
— Трусишь?

Вот! Именно это слово когда-нибудь заставит прыгнуть Кагами с моста и, сука, взлететь! Именно это слово, что окрашивает вишнёвые глаза в опасный багряный цвет ярости и вызова. Тайга тяжело выдыхает и, прикрыв глаза, заметно расслабляется.

Дайки вновь начинает аккуратно входить, покусывая Кагами под коленкой закинутой на плечо ноги, оглаживая и щекоча чувствительную кожу яичек. Медленно, понемногу, но Аомине всё же удаётся войти в желанное тело.

Хочется тут же сорваться и трахать, вбивая грубыми толчками податливое тело в кровать, но боязнь того, что Тайге будет больно, ещё удерживает разум от полного затмения похотью.

— Блядь, как же узко! — выдыхает Дайки в сжатые губы Кагами. Хоть рыжий и расслаблен, но мышцы ещё не привыкли, и узость эту едва ли можно назвать блаженной.

— Уже кончаешь, любитель сисек?

А вот это уже красная тряпка для Аомине.

Да, водится за ним грешок, до сих пор пялится на большие буфера, и не только. И Кагами, падла, оказался на это дело до хуя зрячим, не упуская, естественно, возможности хорошенько подъебнуть.

Но даже не это бесило Дайки больше всего, хотя свой небесный оттенок ориентации он принял не сразу и отнюдь не радушно, выбив Тайге зуб и расквасив нос. Бесило то, что Кагами не ревновал, как будто полностью уверенный, что никуда от него Аомине не денется. Подъёбывал, осмеивал, но не ревновал.   
В плане отношений они словно поменялись местами: Тайга — до хуя уверенный в себе мудила, Дайки — истеричная ревнивая сучка, видящая посягательство на свою собственность везде. Так же, как Кагами по жизни в каждом слове и действии видел вызов, а Аомине клал на всё и всех, из штанов не вынимая. Хотя Дайки и не подозревал, что в душе он настолько собственник.

— Дрыгай жопой, а то я задремать успел, — с ухмылкой произносит этот рыжий засранец.

Аомине толкается пару раз бёдрами, на пробу, а затем начинает двигаться плавно, без рывков, внимательно следя за лицом Тайги. Тот долго морщится и шипит, но постепенно его лицо расслабляется, а после очередного толчка сильное тело выгибает дугой.

— Ага, вот оно! — радостно скалится Дайки, двигаясь чуть быстрее и ловя губами стоны Кагами, гладя рукой по его члену в такт собственным толчкам.

Лишь в конце Аомине неразборчиво выдыхает:  
— Я сейчас спущу, — и буквально засаживает Тайге, глубоко и резко, раз пять, изливаясь внутри подрагивающих стеночек. Кагами тоже хватило всего пары движений по члену, чтобы кончить.

— И как тебе? — отдышавшись, спрашивает Дайки.  
— Не так радужно, как ты думаешь.  
— Говорят, потом будет только приятно.  
— Угу, — сонно бормочет Тайга, устраиваясь у него под боком.

Говорят, что главное после первого секса — пережить чувство отвращения и признаться, что тебе понравилось и хочется ещё.

Кагами противно. Так, как не было никогда ни после поцелуев, ни после совместной дрочки. Ощущение омерзения вызывает почти все: запах Аомине, его тело, его движения. Он видит, как Дайки тоже кривится, глядя на него, или старается вообще не смотреть. Отвращение и нежелание находится рядом с тем, кого ещё вчера безумно любил, выбешивает. Хочется начать скандал, драку, лишь бы всё было как раньше, лишь бы они стали прежними.

А ещё у Тайги на языке горчит это блядское слово «распаковали». Чувство, будто тебя трахнули, как последнюю шлюху в подворотне, заставляет скрежетать зубами.

Их общее презрение к себе, к друг другу, к тому, что они сделали, буквально разъедает, разрывает пространство квартиры.

И никаких прежних чувств и желания.

— Херня! — Дайки быстро одевается, уходя в прихожую, а ещё через секунду хлопает входная дверь.

Аомине думает, что Тайга был прав: не готовы они были к такому дикому, мерзкому и огромному шагу в своих отношениях. Хотя кому он врёт? Ему легче. Исключая некоторые моменты — ему действительно понравилось. И сбежал он сейчас не от презрения к самому себе или своему парню. Он сбежал от пугающей, напирающей ауры Тайги, пропитанной доверху отвращением и злобой.

Говорят, что после первого раза многие больше не пробуют, поняв, что подобное не для них.

Звонок весёлой трелью разносится по квартире, сопровождая мокрого Кагами, что скачет в одном полотенце к двери. Не глядя, рыжий распахивает её и…

— Я ещё хочу!

На пороге стоит прилично поддатый Аомине. Окинув мутным взглядом синих глаз почти голого Тайгу, он бесцеремонно вваливается в квартиру, нагло прижимая хозяина к стене.

Кагами даже вякнуть ничего не успевает, как его затыкают безумным глубоким поцелуем, а жадные руки уже вовсю шарят по его телу, то царапая соски, то сжимая ягодицы. И именно тут защита дает трещину. Тайга с не меньшим неистовством отвечает и кусается, сдирая с Аомине одежду, а в голове бьется лишь одна мысль, что беспрерывно слетает с губ Дайки:

— Хочу… Я хочу тебя, слышишь… Ещё хочу… Ещё и ещё!

Аомине снова впереди, снова оказывается сильнее, честнее с самим собой. Кагами вдыхает морозный одеколон Дайки, такой родной и возбуждающий, смешанный с запахом самого Аомине и понимает, что не просто скучал.   
Отвращение уходит, сметаемое возбуждением и желанием вновь ощутить в себе Дайки, вновь получить те невероятные ощущения.

— Говорят, что после секса задница болит, — Аомине выводит пальцем узоры на твердом, перепачканном прессе Тайги.  
— Дольше болят ноги и поясница.  
— Теперь нравится?  
— Нравится! — передразнивает Кагами и ударяет по ушлой ручонке, что начала скользить к паху.

— Думаю, этим ты не сильно отличаешься от баб. Те тоже после первого раза начинают сбегать, нос воротить, я сам видел.  
— Конечно, сука, самое время сравнить меня с девчонкой и рассказать о том, как ты кого трахал! — Кагами буквально плюется ядом.  
— Ага! Так вот, одна…  
— Заткнись и сдохни! — рассерженный Тайга отворачивается, заматываясь в одеяло.  
— Не-не-не, никаких коконов, я ещё хочу!  
— Отвали!  
— Отдайся мне, прекрасный принц!  
— Дрочи!  
— Ну Тайга, ещё разок!

Говорят, что гей-пары не бывают вместе долго. Каждое «говорят» Аомине опровергнет.   
На личной практике.   
И только с Кагами.


End file.
